Story:Star Trek: Kingston/Kira and Typhuss renew their vows/Act Two
Captain's log stardate 53454.4. We're awaiting Keeve's transmission about what the colony council has to say about what Admiral Kira said to them..... In his quarters Captain Tyson is pacing about as he is making a log. When I used to dream about this mission, the last thing I envisioned was having to convince a bunch of Bajoran colonists to remain with the Federation, in the meantime the crew are working on getting the observation deck ready for Admiral Kira's and Vedek Kira's vow renewal ceremony as a married couple mine was a few weeks ago Captain Tyson says as he finishes his log entry. On the bridge Commander Mitchell is sitting in the Captain's chair as Admiral Kira walks onto the bridge. So have we heard any answer from the Bajorans yet says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. She looks at him. Nothing yet Admiral Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the viewer then at him. He looks at the viewer. It has been four hours already, how long does it take to decide something says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. She looks at him. It's councilors Commander Mitchell says as she looks at him. Then the ship's sensors beeped rapidly. Sir, ma'am sensors are picking something up bearing 215 mark 16 Ensign Hailey says as she looks at her console then at both the Admiral and Commander. Commander Mitchell looks at her. Let's see it Commander Mitchell says as she looks at her then at the viewer. The viewer shows two Cardassian warships. What the hell are they doing here? Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at the viewer. Admiral Kira is also wondering that. Why the hell are they here, just when I thought this couldn't get any worse says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Commander Mitchell looks at Elizabeth. Ensign open a channel to the lead vessel Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Ensign Hailey. She inputs commands into the console. Cardassian warships this is Commander Sarah Mitchell of the Federation starship USS Kingston you've violated Federation space, you will return to the Cardassian border or you will be fired upon Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the viewer and orders the transmission cut. Admiral Kira looks at the schematics of the Galor-class vessel and is shocked by the upgrades of their weapons and turns to Commander Mitchell. Their weapons have been upgraded, they are armed to the teeth says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Mitchell. She looks at him. Yellow alert keep sensors locked on them if they arm their weapons then go to red alert Commander Mitchell says as she turns to Y'Cari. In the observation deck John is working on the party with the rest of the crew when Admiral Kira walks into the room, and looks at him. Captain, two Cardassian warships are here says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I didn't even hear the yellow alert alarm I've been so distracted Captain Tyson says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. They came out of nowhere, what the hell are the Cardassians doing here and what are we going to do about it says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I'm not sure but we need to find out why what can we do without starting another war? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know, the Cardassians have no reason to be here says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Tyson thinks about it. Why would they be here anyway? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Maybe they want the planet or they could be after the Bajorans, I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Let's find out Captain Tyson says as he looks at him. They leave the observation deck. Both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira beam aboard the Cardassian lead ship and sneeks through the ship avoiding the crew and soldiers, as they walk into a room and Typhuss watched the doors as Tyson inputs commands into the console. Did you find anything yet says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Yeah a lot they're planning on blaming the Federation some more for not protecting the Bajoran Vedek and also starting the war with the Dominion, Borg, Replicators, Wraith, Xindi, and Der'kal so that they'll promise to defend them John says as he looks at him and then at the console. Typhuss sees a squad of Cardassian soldiers walking by making their patrol. John hide, we have company says Typhuss as he looks at John. John took cover as soldiers walk by as Typhuss looks at him. Typhuss takes out his type 2 phaser as Cardassian soldiers are walking by them. Both Admiral Kira and Captain Tyson move back to the cargo bay for transport. That was a close one John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah, let's get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at John. He nods and puts his hand on Typhuss's shoulder and activates the beacon and they both beam away via Asgard beaming technology. They beam onto the Kingston in the transporter room and Typhuss looks at John. What are we going do about the Cardassians? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. I'm not sure but I'll contact Starfleet and apprise them of the situation John says as he walks out of the transporter room, Typhuss follows close behind him. In the briefing room the holo-image of Vice Admiral Katrina Cornwell is standing there as she is surprised by the arrival of the Cardassians. The Cardassians are trying to destroy the alliance between the Bajorans and the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Kat. He looks at him. But we were unable to get all of the information because the ship was heavily guarded on the inside what we could gather from the data is that their planning on using the situation my brother had in 2377 with a Bajoran vedek coming aboard the Helena to discuss the long term alliance with the Cardassian and Federation governments as a means to disrupt the alliance but without more data we're not sure what their real plan is Captain Tyson says as he looks at the holo-image of Admiral Cornwell. Cornwell looks at Captain Tyson. This is bad news, we can't let the Cardassians destroy our alliance with the Bajorans Admiral Cornwell says a holo-image as she looks at Captain Tyson. He looks at her. Ma'am so far that warship hasn't twitched in a hostile way it's just sharing the orbit with us Captain Tyson says as he looks at her holo-image. Cornwell turns to Typhuss. Right now we aren't in any danger from the Cardassian ship and we will keep an eye on them says Typhuss as he looks at Kat. Keep at it and in the mean time I'll send a task force of 9 starships to your location Cornwell out Cornwell says as the hail ends. John looks at him. Maybe we should invite the Cardassian Commander aboard now before you say anything hear me out when I was in the Academy they always said learn from your enemy by getting to know them and I want to do just that don't worry I'll have him searched for hidden weapons John says as he looks at Typhuss. Meanwhile on board the Cardassian warship Evek is chatting with Miranda. The Kingston is in orbit as well you didn't tell me that the brother of that runt Jason Tyson was in command of that ship Evek says as he looks at the screen. Miranda calms him down. Calm down Evek I didn't expect Captain Tyson to get sent here, he's interfering with my plans to destroy this colony Miranda says on the screen. Evek looks at the screen. Now the Captain is inviting me over to his ship Evek says as he looks at the screen. Go and make sure you warn them to leave Miranda says on the screen and the hail ends. Evek thinks about his third son who was killed by the Maquis a few years ago.